Broken Hearted
Broken Hearted is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-fourth case of the season. It is featured as the sixth and final case set in the Amore Square district of Aurelia. Plot On Valentine's Day, while the team were recovering from the gunfights that ravaged the events of the previous case, Florence received a call about a murder in a local church. There, Lydia and the player found family heir Alessandra Ferrari slumped in a statue’s arms. Lydia believed that it was suicide before Dom confirmed that it was not as he discovered half of Alessandra’s heart carved out. The detectives went to suspect clock maker Piero Mosconi, mobster Salvador de Angelis and the victim’s father Alphonso Ferrari before they learned that Alessandra visited her lover’s burial site hours before her death. There they found clues to suspect the two lovers’ friend Antonio Vecchia and Alessandra’s brother Lorenzo Ferrari. Soon after, Lorenzo threatened the team to arrest the killer before he did. Despite Lorenzo’s threats, the detectives, in a shocking turn of events, then arrested gondolier Antonio Vecchia for Alessandra’s murder. After he denied involvement, he ended up tearing up following the accusation of being jealous of Alessandra seducing Valentino. He said that he did have a romantic interest for Valentino and that he briefly dated him but it wasn’t the reason for him killing Alessandra. He told them that Alessandra had acted to the police like she could get over her lover’s death but instead he found Alessandra, crying and drinking from a glass of wine. When he went to see her, she begged for him to end her life as she couldn’t bring herself to end her own life. Antonio, after many pleading and begging, finally agreed as he didn’t have a life anymore, seeing that his beloved was gone. He then followed her instructions of killing her, draping her body on a statue and carving half her heart out so she could be with Valentino when he went to place the piece among his shrine. As Antonio deeply regretted it, Judge Rodriguez gave Antonio eight years in prison for Alessandra’s murder. After Antonio’s trial, Florence told them that Alphonso had given up on the mafia now that his rival was arrested and her daughter dead and that he had left Aurelia for Tuscany. Then Lydia told the player that Callum had stormed out of the station, strangely for no reason. After they found a phone with a recording of Piero doing a vlog and Callum shoving him aside, they soon traced Callum’s tracks to the Ferrari family monument where they found a postcard inside Callum’s backpack. The postcard’s message described how a mysterious crypt with rumors of a fortune for the lucky adventurer who should find it. They soon found Callum, who explained that the postcard was from his childhood friend, Dylan Hunter. He explained that he left Misty Isle when he was eighteen because he despised the so called secrets of the island. Chief Aleiso decided that they should watch over the expeditions despise Callum’s protests. After the team returned Antonio’s medallion of Valentino and Alessandra and the ensured burial of the two lovers that took place, the team then went to Misty Isle, where more mysteries lurked among the mist... Summary Victim *'Alessandra Ferrari' (found missing half her heart) Murder Weapon *'Carving Knife' Killer *'Antonio Vecchia' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats fondue Appearance *The suspect has a red rose Profile *The suspect drinks champagne *The suspect eats fondue *The suspect studies French philosophy Profile *The suspect drinks champagne *The suspect eats fondue *The suspect studies French philosophy Profile *The suspect drinks champagne *The suspect eats fondue *The suspect studies French philosophy Appearance *The suspect has a red rose Profile *The suspect drinks champagne *The suspect eats fondue *The suspect studies French philosophy Appearance *The suspect has a red rose Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks champagne. *The killer eats fondue. *The killer studies French philosophy. *The killer has a red rose. *The killer has B- blood type. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Church Courtyard. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Pile of Trash, Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Clock Plaque; New Suspect: Piero Moscini) *Interrogate Piero about the plaque near a body. (New Crime Scene: Ferrari Family Monument) *Investigate Ferrari Family Monument. (Clues: Cane’s Insignia, Locked Box) *Examine Cane Insignia. (Result: Mafioso's Insignia; New Suspect: Salvador De Angelis) *Interrogate Salvador De Angelis about the victim’s death. *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Faded Pocket Watch) *Examine Faded Pocket Watch. (Result: Watch’s Quote; New Suspect: Alphonso Ferrari) *Inform Alphonso Ferrari of his daughter’s death. *Examine Pile of Trash. (Result: Bloody Glove) *Analyze Bloody Glove. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks champagne) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats fondue) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Valentino’s Burial Site. (Clues: Torn Paper, Photo, Firearm) *Examine Photo of Unknown Man. (Result: Antonio Vecchia; New Suspect: Antonio Vecchia) *Talk to Antonio Vecchia about the death of his friends. (Attribute: Antonio drinks champagne) *Examine Firearm. (Result: L Ferrari; New Suspect: Lorenzo Ferrari) *Talk to Lorenzo about his sister’s murder. (Attribute: Lorenzo eats fondue and drinks champagne) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Bloody Note) *Analyze Bloody Note. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer studies French philosophy; New Crime Scene: Maiden Statue) *Investigate Maiden Statue. (Clues: Locked Box, Memorial Designs) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Bullet) *Analyze Bullet. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Alphonso Ferrari about his bullet for the victim. (Attribute: Alphonso drinks champagne, eats fondue and studies French philosophy) *Examine Memorial Designs. (Result: Grey Flakes) *Examine Grey Flakes. (Result: Pipe Tobacco Ash) *Talk to Salvador De Angelis about his interests in the victim. (Attribute: Salvador drinks champagne, studies French philosophy and eats fondue) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Moonlit Pool. (Clues: Locked Phone, Faded Photo, Pile of Flowers) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Confront Antonio about his affair with the victim’s deceased lover. (Attribute: Antonio studies French philosophy and eats fondue) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Lorenzo and Alessandra) *Interrogate Lorenzo about if he disapproved of the victim’s choices. (Attribute: Lorenzo studies French philosophy) *Examine Pile of Flowers. (Result: Blueprints) *Analyze Blueprints. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Piero Moscini about the victim ruining his plans. (Attribute: Piero eats fondue) *Investigate Low Hanging Tree. (Clues: Victim’s Shrine, Bloody Knife) *Examine Victim’s Shrine. (Result: Heart Piece) *Analyze Heart Piece. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a red rose) *Examine Bloody Knife. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Carving Knife; Attribute: the killer has B- blood type) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Love is Blinder than War (6/6). (No stars) Love is Blinder than War (6/6) *Visit Antonio in prison and see what he wants. *Investigate Valentino’s Burial Site. (Clue: Bouquets) *Examine Bouquets. (Result: Antonio’s Medallion) *Analyze Medallion. (03:00:00) *Give the medallion back to Antonio. (Reward: Romantic Attire) *See what Lydia wanted to talk about. *Investigate Church Courtyard. (Clue: Locked Phone) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Piero’s Phone) *Ask Piero Mosconi about how Callum shoved him away. (Result: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Ferrari Family Monument. (Clue: Callum’s Backpack) *Examine Callum’s Backpack. (Result: Faded Postcard) *Examine Faded Postcard. (Result: Message to Callum) *Confront Callum about why he fled the station. (Reward: Burger) *Go to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Amore Square